Cold Embrace
by lilalexis131
Summary: "He was curious as to why Havoc was so desperate to go out drinking when it was practically a blizzard outside. All Mustang wanted to do was go home, sit by his fire place and read a book." YAOI. No like, no read. Simple, no?


Twirling the amber liquid in his glass, Mustang turned to look at the second Leutenet who dragged him here.

He had been leaving the office to go home when the dirty blonde cornered him and practically begged him to go out drinking with him.

Mustang had sighed but agree'd seeing the mans pleading eyes. He had to admit, he was curious as to why Havoc was so desperate to go out drinking when it was practically a blizzard outside. All Mustang wanted to do was go home, sit by his fire place and read a book. But...not wanting Havoc to be alone, Mustang went along with him and watched in amusement as Havocs eyes lit up brightly.

And so, thats why Mustang was sitting in a bar, with his subordinant, in a blizzard, on their way to getting what looks like to him, drunk. The raven haired man sighed and lifted his drink, downing it in one, He felt the liquid burn and warm his insides, not something completelly unwelcome to him. It was only his third drink, but Mustang felt his cheeks warm and flush and could feel the tell-tale signs that he was a tad tipsy. With a glance over at Havoc, Mustang saw that he wasnt fairing any better than he. He guessed two or three more drinks and they both would be completelly shit faced drunk.

He mentally shrugged and ordered another drink. "Want another one, Havoc?" He asked, his words starting to slur.

"Jean" Havoc muttered quietly, hunched over his glass. He turned to look at Mustang just in time to see the mans blank look of confusion. "Call me Jean" He said again, his cheeks flushing with heat.

Mustang blinked at him, but nodded, smiling slightly. "Right..well...another drink then, Jean?" He asked, pushing his hair back.

Havoc nodded, watching the Colonel with avid attention. His hands itched to reach up and run his fingers through the black locks, eager to see if they felt as silky and they looked.

Noticing Havocs stare, he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow slightly in question. "What? is somethin' on me?" He asked, pinning the other man with his stare.

"U-uh..n-no sir" He stuttered, his cheeks flushing redder yet, "Nothings...no" He shook his head quickly.

"Call me Roy...if im caling you Jean, its only fair you called me by my first name" Roy commented then turned to grab the drinks from the bartender. "Cheers" He said lifting his glass to Havoc before downing the drink. He sighed slightly feeling the burn again.

Havoc, licking his lips a little, watched Roy swallow and followed the movement of his adams apple. He wished more than anything that he would be able to lean over and have a chance to lick and nip at the mans neck. He shifted a little and dropped a hand down to his lap when he felt his pants begin to tighten. He used his other hand to lift his drink with slightly shaking hands and quickly down it-

- only to begin coughing as it went down the wrong way.

"Shit, Jean, you okay?" Mustang asked, widening his eyes and moving to pat the other mans back as he continued to cough.

Havoc flushed more, his face a deep red. "Fine," he gasped, taking in gulps of air, "went down the wrong way." He mentally slapped himself. 'Getting all flushed from just having him tough my back...oh...but if he just touched me somewhere- No! Bad thoughts! Bad Havoc!' He thought panicing as his arousal swelled further, beginning to tent his standard blue military pants.

"Come on, you need fresh air" Roy said, sliding off the bar stool. He swayed slightly as he stood, surprising himself. 'Perhaps just a bit more tipsy than i thought...' He thought quietly then shrugged it off, going to help Havoc off his own stool. He grunted a little when Havoc leaned his full weight against him, making Roy take a step back to even himself.

To Havocs relief, Roy didnt notice the tenting in the front of his pants as he was led- well, rather, dragged- to the front of the bar and out the doors.

Immediatly, they both were hit with a strong gust of freezing cold air and stinging snow was pelted at their faces as they walked out.

"The office...its closest" Roy muttered, shivering slightly. He shifted Havocs weight to his other side, before beginnning to lead the way back to HQ, to his office.

By the time they reached Roys office, both men were soaked to the bone and freezing, their clothes stiff and icing over.

"Sit" Roy commanded, pointing to the couch as he went over to the fire crate and snapped, bringing the fire to life, the yellow and orange flams jumping and raising in height. He sighed silently at the slight warmth he felt from it before walking over to his desk to grab a bottle of burbon and two glasses before going over to the couch and sitting down heavily.

He grimanced slightly when he felt his thawing uniform stick to his skin uncomfortably, and chilled him in places he wished would never be chilled. "Jean...maybe we should get out of these before we freeze," Roy said, too tired to think about using alchemy, "we might end up catching something if we stay like this" he added, moving to sit up again and shrug off his jacket and tossing it to the floor beside him. His hands went for his shirt next, unbuttoning it swiftly and shrugging it off. His white wifebeater clung to his frame tightly and left little to the imagination, the white shirt semi-transpartent. Just as his hands went to his pants, a choke and cough from behind him stopped him.

"Jean?" he asked, turning and looking at the red faced second leutenent. "Are you alright?"

Jean nodded his head quickly and nearly squeeked out a "fine", shifting a little on the couch.

Roy frowned and stepped closer to him, concerned at the deep shade of red the man was turning. "You need to take those clothes off. Your already starting to get sick i think" Roy said, ignoring Havocs squirming and efforts to get away.

He gripped the mans jacket and undid it, pushing it off his shoulders and went for his shirt."If we lay our clothes by the hearth, they'll dry faster" Roy commented as he unbuttoned Havocs shirt and pushed that off too, before taking the items and putting them by the fire with his clothes. "I trust you can get your own pants off?" Roy asked as he slid his own pants down his legs, leaving him in silk red boxers. He went over to the bottle of alcohol and took a long drink from it. 'Might as well finish the thing' he mused silently looking at the bottle then turned to look at Havoc.

Said person was lifting shaking hands to his pants and was slowly undoing them and pushing them down. He felt his face flame and burn further when he felt Roys onyx eyes watching him. He was lmost positive he could see the way his navy boxers were tented. When his pants pooled around his ankles, he kicked his boots off then his pants, leaving the items in a pile on the floor. He got up slowly and walked over to Roy and took the bottle from him, raising it to his lips and took a long drink.

"Say, Roy, you got anything stronger than this stuff?" Havoc asked as he walked back over to the couch and sat down heavily. He sighed and raised the bottle again, taking another long drink. He winced slightly with discomfort when his damp boxers shafted over his erect, heated member.

"Nope, just that stuff. Got another two bottles though" Roy said watching Havoc closely and licking his lips slightly. His observant eyes hadnt missed the way the blondes boxers buldged out. He also didnt miss the embaressment or lust that shown in Havocs eyes. The only thing that Roy wasnt understanding was what got Havoc so hot and bothered. Once more that night, he mentally shrugged and went to grab an identical bottle to the one Havoc was currently draining. "Well...once we finish that one we can start on this one" He said lightly, ploping down next to Havoc and leaning back against the couch. He noted silently as Havoc just nodded in responce.

A little while later and two bottles after, both men sat drunken on the couch, giggling like the drunken morons they were.

"Ro~oy?" Havoc sang in a slurred voice, looking at the raven haired man, "Im co~old" he pouted, his lower lip juting out and his eyes wide and but slightly glossed over.

"Well...what d'you 'pect me to do?" Roy slurred, looking at the blonde and blinking at him dully.

"Your the Flame alchemist" He pouted, putting emphesis on the flame. "Make flmaes and warm me" He said using his fingers and wiggling them to demonstrate flames.

"Id torch you if i did that. Then you would be dead, then that means i would have to do more paperwork" Roy said flatly and went to take another drink from the bottle, only to pout when nothing came out.

"So...Adorable!" came the squeel from Roys right, surprising him. He let out a surprised cry when Havoc went to tackle him, which ended with Havoc on top of Roy, his body pinned to the couch."Adorable? wha? eh?" Roy gasped in surprise and confusion as he looked up at Havoc.

"You pouting!" Havoc giggled, smiling drunkenly down at Roy.

Roy, who was about to reply, stopped and widened his eyes further. "Damnit Havoc! Your freezing!" He exclaimed in surprise.

The other man only blinked down at him. "Well..yeah, i told you i was" He said then shivered a little, his body twitching slightly as Roy skimmed his hands up his arms to his forehead and cheeks. "Whaddya doin?" Havoc asked, his voice nervous, yet also curious as he watched Roy. He shifted uncomfortably as his dick began to slowly swell with arousal and need again.

"Im tryin' to warm you up an' see if you have a fever, now stay still" Roy said, slurring his words again as he rubbed his hands up and down Havocs arms, trying to get some warm into the man. He silently took notice of how right it felt to have Havoc on him, then shook his head to clear the thought. 'Its the alcohol, Roy' He thought, 'Its fucking with your mind.' "Havoc! Stop moving" Roy scolded after a few minutes of silence, moving to grab his hips and hold the man still. His movements were just in the right spot, wakening Roys limp member, much to his horror. Unknownly to Mustang who was giving his full attentino to his wakening body part, Havoc was seated frozen in shock. When he grabbed his hips, it forced their groins together. Even through their boxers, Havoc could feel the heat from Mustang and the firming length growing inside them.

Havoc took a chance and rocked his hips forward into Roys and let out a soft breathy sigh at the tingle of pleasure that traveled through his body.

Roys eyes shot open and looked up at Havoc in surprise, his mouth falling open slightly. While his brain was struggled to catch up, his cock was standing to full attention, straining in the confides of his boxers. He let out a choked gasp when Havocs hips rocked forward again, pushing both dicks together. He felt shocks go up his spine, making him his body shiver and hum in pleasure. He vaguely heard a low groan above him. "Wha...what are you doing Havoc?" He asked, gasping again when their hips came in contact again, harder than before.

"Whats it look like to you, Colonel?" Havoc breathed out, his mind fogged over in lust, "were both hard and cold. This'll warm us, wont it?" He asked grinding his hips against Roys harshly.

Both men groaned. Roys hand gripped Havocs hips tighter and pulled him harder against him. "O-okay, point seen. Only one issue with it.."Roy said panting slightly and looking up at Havoc, watching his face cloud over slightly in confusion.

"What issue?" He asked

Roy smirked and quickly flipped them over so he was on top. "Never mind. Everythings fine now" He said thrusting hard against the clothed bulge in his subordinates boxers. He smirked more when he heard Havocs moan and the mans hips buck up against Roys. "These boxers limit things, dont you agree?" He mused out loud, his hands dragging down the mands sides and stopping at the cotton shorts. He hooked his fingers under the elastic band, stroking the chilled flesh there, before tugging the shorts down and freeing the mans engorged flesh.

Havoc let out a surprised, gasped cry when the cool air of the office ghosted over his heated cock. "R-Roy-" he gasped, shifting slightly and looking up at the raven haired man with a slightly begging snaked his arms up to grip Roys shoulder and try to push him down to his throbbing cock.

"Begging already Havoc? We've barely just began" Roy smirked, chucking lowly to himself, but complied to the mans request and slid down his body. He blew air on the heated flesh, smirking more when it twitched. Havoc huffed a little and gripped Roys hair in a tight fist, trying to push him down on him. "Hold on, you impatient man" Roy said rolling his eyes slightly and going to lick the swollen head, tasting the pre-cum that beaded the tip. He took Havoc into his mouth slowly and hummed around the rigid flesh making Havoc moan loudly and buck his hips up, his cock hitting the back of Roys throat. Roy winced just barely, but moved to grab Havocs hips and push them down roughly to hold him still. He pulled back slighty to look up at Havoc silently, before taking Havoc into his mouth again, flicking his tongue along the vein under the head then hummed again, louder this time, dragging his teeth along his cock lightly as he moved up.

Havoc groaned quietly, shutting his eyes tightly and throwing his head back, one hand still fisting Roys hair and the other gripping the couch tightly. "Fuck! Roy...oh god" He moaned, breathing heavily and trying to move his hips as Roy continued to pleasure him. "God...your mouth...so fucking hot..."He groaned quietly, then snapped his eyes open wide to look down at Roy when he felt him take him deeper. "Fuck..."He groaned throwing his head back again and licking his lips a little. "Keep doing that Roy and ill be done" he muttered, his voice gravelly and husky with need and lust.

Roy flicked his tongue over the tip once more before pulling away from Havoc and moving up his body. He nipped at the mans collar bone then moved to nip along his neck before kissing Havoc roughly, going to push his boxers down at the same time.

38495734802999483578923-

Why yes, yes i am a being a bitch and cutting it off here. Review and ill finish/ post the next half. You know you all want some yummy yaoi butt smex, you all just wont admit it...cuz you dont want to face the truth that your a perv...but its okay...we all are...especially when it has to do with Roy Mustang, fucking sex on legs...

oh god, xD im ranting.

THIS CHILDREN, IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DONT SLEEP! YOU GO CRAZY! CRAZY YOU HEAR!

so eat sugar. or monster. no, wait,drink monster..yeah...that

im going to go now...and attempt at that thing call sleep...

REVIEW!

-twitches slightly and giggles-


End file.
